Chasing Vespas
by deliah246
Summary: What happened in the five year gap between Blair and Chuck's and Dan and Serena's weddings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My start to adulthood hadn't exactly gone smoothly but I felt confident that was about to change. I mean if Blair and Chuck were now married, I thought it was time for all the scheming to stop, the two of them were finally working together instead of plotting against each other. I was proud to call Blair Waldorf-Bass my best friend, my sister - well my sister-in-law. I hadn't been as happy since, well since I was 16. All the mayhem my name had attached to it could finally rest and I could begin my new life with Dan.

With my parents back together I was overjoyed, which also meant Eric came to visit more often as he felt more comfortable at home. All the drama my mom had experienced with Bart Bass was over and he wasn't around anymore to make Chuck's life a misery. My half-sister/cousin Lola had returned to the city to live with my mom and our dad. She decided to make amends with all of us because after everything that happened with Ivy she didn't want to be left with no family, as she wanted nothing to do with her mother. Blair had allowed Jenny to return from Hudson, as she was willing to give her another chance, well I made her talk to Jenny and get her to return. I did owe it to Jenny to try and help in someway I mean despite the fact she had hurt me a lot when I was with Nate, I had moved on and was now happy with her brother. Dan was also really happy to be close to his sister, and when he found out it was me who helped he certainly showed his appreciation, but I don't think Rufus was as appreciative to have her around their loft seen as she invaded any privacy he had with his then girlfriend Lisa. As for Nate, he was with Sage, who's father seemed to hang around them a bit too much. I mean it's real fun seeing you nearly ex-fianceé all the time, but that really didn't matter because I felt the most secure I had ever in my life and I knew nothing was going to change any time soon.

I could only imagine how perfect my life was going to be. I swore to myself, Serena Van Der Woodsen, I would not left anyone get in the way of my future with Dan. We were both madly in love with each other and it felt like a never-ending whirlwind romance. But one phone call put that future in jeopardy.

I looked down at my bed as I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh. It was Blair, I didn't hesitate before answering "Hey B!" I said cheerfully, but I had no idea what news was coming. "Serena, you know Cyrus's son?" she said panicked. "Yes Blair, remember he was the 'artistic-" I said before being interrupted. "He's been in a car accident, Aaron was pronounced dead at the scene" Blair cried. I dropped my phone, my heart started racing faster and I couldn't breath. Tears starting spilling down my face and I felt the black of my mascara running down my face. I could hear everything going on around me. I could hear all the traffic outside, the sound of my heart beating, the faint noise of Blair being frantic on the phone, the elevator door...

"Hey Serena, I got you a bagel with salmon" Dan announced as he entered the apartment. He walked into our bedroom. "Would you like me to- What's wrong? Are you okay?" he rushed towards me and cradled me. I couldn't get the words out. "Hey, your shaking? What's wrong?" I dug my head into his chest and screw my eyes up. I could hear him picking up my phone, "Blair, what's happened Serena's crying?" he sternly asked in a concerned manner. I couldn't quite make out what Blair told him but as soon as she spoke he squeezed me tighter and didn't let go. He hung up the phone and Dan rolled both of us so we were lying on the bed, my head still in his chest. He kissed the back of my head. He did everything he could to make me feel better, but despite his efforts I continued to feel worse. We had been lying there for 3 hours, I was silent but crying hysterically.

I heard the elevator door open. "Dan, Serena are you home?" I recognised the voice it was my mom. What was I going to say to her when she entered my room? All I was certain off was that I was going to be lying alone. Dan got up and I grabbed a pillow to replace the empty place where he had been lying. He pulled the door shut as he left the room. "Lilly, you need to help Serena. Cyrus's son Aaron has died and well Serena is in an awful place" he tried to say quietly. "Oh Dan, what awful news? Is she in your bedroom?" asked my mom. "Yeah, just go in please help her it's hurting me to see her in such misery" Dan said. I heard the door start to open. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I swung the door shut after me and began to throw up. "Oh Serena, let me come in" my mom asked. I washed my face and opened the door. My head fell into her shoulder. My mom turned around so I was facing towards the bathroom door. Dan stood next to my mom and she passed me over to him. My head sunk into his shoulder, and he lifted me up onto the bed again. I felt so lost, I had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seconds, minutes, hours passed. Lying still on my bed. Although I showed no emotion, I felt dead inside. My family kept trying to get me out of bed, but no matter what they said or did I had nothing to say. All the misery I was feeling occupied every last bit of energy in my body. I could tell this was starting to take a toll on Dan. He hadn't slept in our bed for the past few days, and even though he was comforting me, I knew he felt awkward. I mean Aaron was my ex-boyfriend and he was my current boyfriend. I could sense the tension.

I wanted to try so badly to get up and talk to Dan, Blair had visited the apartment a couple times. I honestly have never seen her so speechless, all she said to me was that Cyrus had arranged for a funeral, following Jewish customs. I felt like I was in a coffin at my own wake, people came to look over my lifeless body. I never thought I would be left in such a dark place. I knew I had to fight my own demons, I managed to lift my head off the pillow that had supported it for the last 3 days. I got up from the bed and opened the door, I watched Dan jump in his seat I don't think he was expecting me to get up. I honestly couldn't describe how much I just wanted to turn around and run back into my bed. I stepped forward towards Dan and the tension immediately began to build. I didn't expect it to feel so awkward, 'Dan...I love you' I stuttered to him as I feel into his arms in a deep huge. His warmth allowed me to feel secure, it almost allowed me to forget about Aaron for a moment. I felt guilty he had taken over all my thoughts, I pulled away from our hug and tried to force a smile onto my face. Dan smiled back, although I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I began walking towards the couch, I grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him next to me. Although he was sad, I thought I could show him what he meant to me and possibly cheer him up. I started kissing his cheek, then moved down to his neck. I slid his unbuttoned shirt across so I could press my lips against his chest, I unbuttoned the lower buttons on his shirt. I pulled it away and pressed my body against his, I then slid my pants down and the rest I don't need to explain.

Dan sat there amazed, his heart was beating out of his chest and he was panting for breath. It definitely made me feel a bit better, but the numbness I felt was still existent. Dan turned to me and smiled, I smiled back. "Are you okay to go to his funeral tomorrow?" Dan said to me. "Tomorrow?!" I was in such shock, the smile dropped off my face. I couldn't believe that the following day I had to accept that Aaron was gone for good.


End file.
